chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA10100
//Continuation from May 25// 【瑛里華】「あら」 Erika: "Oh." 【孝平】「お、副会長」 Kouhei: "Ah, Vice President-" 【孝平】「のドッペルゲンガー」 Kouhei: "-'s dopple ganger." 【瑛里華】「本人だからっ」 Erika: "Hey, I'm the real thing." 【孝平】「買物かなんか？」 Kouhei: "You're going shopping?" 【瑛里華】「監督生室で飲む紅茶を買いに来たのよ」 Erika: "I'm just here to buy black tea for the Director's Room." 【瑛里華】「購買じゃティーバッグしか売ってないでしょ？」 Erika: "Because you can only buy tea bags at the school store." 副会長の持っている袋をちらっと見る。 I look at the bag she's holding. 紅茶を買ったにしては、大きいような。 For black tea, it's huge. 【孝平】「そんなにたくさん買ったのか？」 Kouhei: "You bought that much?" 【瑛里華】「……せっかく紅茶買ったから、それに合うケーキを買ってみたの」 Erika: "...Well I bought black tea, so I also bought a cake to go with it." 【瑛里華】「ほら、紅茶とケーキって切っても切れない関係にあるから仕方なく、ね」 Erika: "Because you see, black tea and cake go hand in hand together." 【孝平】「副会長ってほんと甘いもの大好きだよな」 Kouhei: "Wow, you really like eating sweet things huh." 【瑛里華】「なっ……」 Erika: "Wha...!" 例によって、少し赤面する副会長。 As usual, she blushes slightly. 【孝平】「甘い物と言えばさ」 Kouhei: "Talking about sweet things." 【瑛里華】「何よ」 Erika: "What is it now?" ほんの少しだけ頬を膨らませて、上目づかいで俺を見る。 She says, staring at me while sulking. からかわれると思ったんだろうか。 She's probably thinking I'm teasing her. 【孝平】「司から聞いたんだけど、最近、新しいケーキ屋がオープンしたんだってさ」 Kouhei: "I heard this from Tsukasa, but apparently a cake store opened just recently." 【瑛里華】「初耳ね」 Erika: "Oh really?" 【孝平】「そこのオリジナルバーニングケーキってのが絶品らしい」 Kouhei: "Apparently their original vanilla cake is a masterpiece." 【瑛里華】「……む」 Erika: "...!" ごくり。 I swear I heard a gulp just now. 副会長の喉が鳴り、目が輝きを増した気がした。 Is it me or does her eyes seem more radiant than before? //changed the words slightly to improve the flow. 【孝平】「えーっと、行ってみるか？」 Kouhei: "Umm, do you want to go have a look?" 【瑛里華】「場所はわかるの？」 Erika: "Do you know where it is?" 【孝平】「一応、聞いてある」 Kouhei: "I asked, just in case." 【瑛里華】「仕方ないわね、つきあってあげるわ」 Erika: "I guess there's no helping it, I'll just have to go with you." すごく嬉しそうに言った。 She says, looking estatic. 波の音が聞こえる。 I can hear the waves. 二人でベンチに座ってうつむいていた。 The two of us sit down with our heads drooped. 【瑛里華】「……苦くて、ざらざらしてたわ」 Erika: "...It was so bitter and rough." 隣に座る副会長が、しょんぼりしたまま呟いた。 Muttered the depressed Vice President, sitting next to me. 【孝平】「ああ……」 Kouhei: "Yeah..." 【瑛里華】「表面が焦げてる時点で、おかしいと思ったのよ」 Erika: "I thought it'd be great when I saw the crisp surface." 【瑛里華】「バーニングにも限度があるわよね……」 Erika: "Guess there's a limit to how burnt a cake is..." ケーキの味を思い出したのか、眉根を寄せて言った。 She says, frowning, while remembering the taste of the cake. 【孝平】「すまん……」 Kouhei: "Sorry..." 【瑛里華】「いいのよ、支倉くんのせいじゃないし」 Erika: "It's okay, it's not Hasekura-kun's fault." 【瑛里華】「ああいうケーキもあるんだって勉強になったから」 Erika: "Now I know that such cakes like that exist." 【孝平】「あんなに大人向けな物だと思わなかった」 Kouhei: "I didn't even know there was much a mature taste." 【瑛里華】「大人になっても食べたくないわ」 Erika: "Even if I were an adult I wouldn't eat that." 【孝平】「俺もだ」 Kouhei: "Same here." なんで司はあれを紹介したんだ。 Why did Tsukasa even bring up that place? あいつの味覚だとうまいのか？ Perhaps it was nice to his taste buds? 【瑛里華】「まだ、口の中がじゃりじゃりするわ」 //Not sure how to put into nice english. 【瑛里華】「ジュース買ってくるけど、いる？」 Erika: "I'll go buy some juice, do you want some?" 【孝平】「あ、俺も行こうか？」 Kouhei: "Ah, I'll go as well." 【瑛里華】「いいわよ、ゆっくりしてて」 Erika: "It's alright, just stay here." 【孝平】「じゃあコーヒーをお願い」 Kouhei: "Okay then, I'll just have a coffee." 【瑛里華】「よく苦い物を飲む気になるわね」 Erika: "You still want to drink something that's bitter?" 【孝平】「缶コーヒーは甘いぞ」 Kouhei: "Hey, canned coffee is sweet." 【瑛里華】「ふうん」 Erika: "Hm~" 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、行ってくるわね」 Erika: "I'll be back!" 副会長が立ち上がり、スカートを風になびかせながら歩いていく。 The Vice President stands up and walks off with her skirt fluttering in the wind. 【孝平】「確認しとくか……」 Kouhei: "I'll just make sure..." 携帯を取りだし、司にかける。 I take out my mobile phone and call Tsukasa. 【司】「おう」 Tsukasa: "Hey." 【孝平】「今大丈夫か」 Kouhei: "Are you free?" 【司】「まあな」 Tsukasa: "Yeah." 【孝平】「お前の紹介してくれたケーキ屋に行った」 Kouhei: "I went to that cake shop you were talking about." 【孝平】「そしてバーニングケーキを食べた」 Kouhei: "And I tried that vanilla cake." 【司】「一人でか？」 Tsukasa: "By yourself?" 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 【司】「二人か。それは悪かったな」 Tsukasa: "I see, you were with someone else. Sorry." 【孝平】「知ってて紹介したな？」 Kouhei: "You knew and still recommened it to me huh." 【司】「あの味を知ってもらいたかっただけだ」 Tsukasa: "I only wanted to know what the taste of it was." 【孝平】「できれば一生知りたくなかった」 Kouhei: "I don't even want to remember that taste in my life." 【司】「本屋の右隣り、地下２階に行け」 Tsukasa: "On the right of the bookstore, go to the second basement floor." 【司】「連れがいるなら詫びにもなる」 Tsukasa: "It'll serve as an apology if the person you were with is still there." 【孝平】「ケーキ屋か？」 Kouhei: "It's a cake shop?" 【司】「ああ。俺が知ってる中じゃ、一番うまい」 Tsukasa: "Yeah. Amongst the ones I know, it's the best." 【孝平】「わかった」 Kouhei: "Got it." 通話が切れた。 I end the call. 【瑛里華】「はい、コーヒー」 Erika: "Here's your coffee." いつの間にか、副会長が戻ってきていた。 Before I even realised, the Vice President had come back already. 冷たいコーヒーを手渡される。 She hands me the cold can of coffee. 【孝平】「サンキュ」 Kouhei: "Thanks." 【孝平】「なあ、副会長」 Kouhei: "Hey, Vice President." 【瑛里華】「ん？」 Erika: "Hm?" 【孝平】「まだケーキ、食べられるか？」 Kouhei: "Still up for cake?" 【瑛里華】「さっきみたいなのじゃなければね」 Eriak: "As long as it's not like the one we just had." 【孝平】「じゃあ、口直しに行こう」 Kouhei: "Well, let's go have a better one." 司の紹介してくれた店でケーキを食べながら、副会長とずっと話をしていた。 While eating the cake from the shop Tsukasa recommended, I talked with the Vice President for a long time. 二人で店を出ると、外はもうすっかり暗くなっていた。 When we left, it was dark already. 【瑛里華】「これぞケーキって感じだったわね」 Erika: "That's what cake is supposed to taste like!" 副会長が嬉しそうに言う。 Says the Vice President happily. 【孝平】「なあ、寮の門限って何時だっけ？」 Kouhei: "Hey, what time was the dorm curfew again?" 【瑛里華】「２１時よ」 Erika: "9pm." 時計を確認する。 I check my watch. ２０時４５分。 8:45pm. 【孝平】「やばい、走らないと間に合わないぞ」 Kouhei: "Crap, we might not make it in time." 【瑛里華】「行きましょ」 Erika: "Let's go." 言うが早いか、俺の手を取って走りだす。 As soon as she says that she takes my hand and starts to run. そして一気に加速。 She speeds off at a frightening pace. 【孝平】「む　お　お　お　お　ぉ　ぉ　ぉ」 //I'll leave this for someone else to figure out. 【瑛里華】「ぎりぎり、間に合ったわね」 Erika: "Looks like we just made it!" 【孝平】「ぐ、はっ、ひ、はっ」 Kouhei: "Ah, uh, ugh..." 酸素、酸素をくれ。 Oxygen...need oxygen. 【瑛里華】「だ、大丈夫？　速すぎた？」 Erika: "A-are you okay? Was that too fast?" 【孝平】「いや、でも、あれだ……」 Kouhei: "No...it's just that..." 副会長は、途中から俺に合わせながら走ってくれた。 The Vice President actually slowed down to match my speed after a while. しかし、それは俺の全力疾走のスピードであるわけで。 But that was actually my full sprinting speed. 【孝平】「ただの、体力不足、だ」 Kouhei: "I'm just...a bit...unfit" 【瑛里華】「そうは見えないけど……」 Erika: "Hm, I don't think so." 【孝平】「余裕だ、余裕」 Kouhei: "Don't worry I'm fine, I'm totally fine." 男には意地があるのだ。 Guys should have unbreakable will power. 背筋を伸ばして、なんでもない風を装う。 I stretch my body and pretend as though it were nothing. 【瑛里華】「意地張ることないのに」 Erika: "You don't need to act tough, you know." 副会長が口許を押さえて、おかしそうに笑った。 The Vice President lets out a laugh while trying to cover it with her hand.